


There is no point

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: I started with with the mind to write RyuGoro smut, tried to think up something, and spat out this.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	There is no point

How did they end up like this again? 

Maybe if he thought about it, it might become clearer? But it was hard to think as soft lips shyly nibbled at his own coarser ones. The body he had pressed up against the wall was warm, shivering in anticipation as his gloved fingers brushed down clothed ribs and a taunt stomach. Maybe they should stop, scratch that, they probably should stop, but caught up in the moment, well, two horny teens all alone in a room usually spelled impulsive. Licking into his partner’s mouth, he reveled in the sweet taste, cherished each honeyed moaned as he layed claimed to his prize.

Desperate finger dug into his short, blond locks as that soft mouth moved this way and that, trying to deepen their already hot and consuming kiss. When the edges of his vision started to darken and blue, they broke apart to breath. Teeth scraping down the hollow and side of his partner’s exposed throat, feeling it shift and twitch, he left no marks that would persist after their ‘little’ romp in nonexistent sheets, testing the edges of his partner's clothes.

Lifting up a hand, one polished gold button was popped after the next. Down and down they traveled, until the last shiny button his that white coat was open. Fabric softly fluttered as the jacket was pulled off of narrow shoulds. Next came the snowy dress shirt. The buttons were smaller, each disk glinting in the light a brass color. Opening the shirt was a bit trickier one-handed, those brass buttons constantly slipping out of his fingers before he could pop them open. Maybe it would have been easier to just rip the damn thing open, and certainly it wouldn’t have mattered in the future, but it would creat question neither wanted to answer later.

Shoving crisp white off to expose creamy white marble, he ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them in preparation. The soft flesh yielded easily under the relentless cruelty of his teeth. The body beneath him twitched and gasped as he bit and sucked dark blooms of bruises onto those narrow shoulders, all places once hidden away by white cloth. 

Gliding his lips back to the hollow of the other throat, he felt each shuddering breath, nibbling lightly on the delicate flesh- not hard enough to mark.

“R-remember, no visible marks!” His partner reminded him, shuddering as a breathy gasp escaped his lips.

Caramel-chestnut was sticking to his damp brow.

“ I remember,” He grunted.

He did, but that didn’t mean his partner’s neck was totally of limits. Licking and nibbling as the sensitive, nerve and vein clustered flesh, he worked at undoing his partner’s carefully crafted control. One hand secured his partner against the wall by his hip, the other wandered up, the thick and rough texture of his glove catching a pale primrose bud, already stiff. 

“A-ahh! Ryu- you tease!” his partner cried, arching up against the wall.

Grinning agast pale flesh marked dark rose and blue-black, he ground his thumb against the sensitive nub, dragging the textured leather across the top. The brunette body was nearly shaking, pressed up against his own as his arms wound around his neck, holding him shivering in place. With and unsated growl, he pressed his partner back up against the way, rough and hard, mouth trailing downward. Bitting more marks into his partner’s thin chest, he caught the other, neglected bud of flesh between his teeth, grinding and chewing on it while his hand squeezed and rolled the other.

The pleasured wail of his partner was music against his ears.

Grinding his hips down against his partner, both their unforgotten, long ignored harnesses throbbed. Staring up at a normally composed face for messy and wet with tears and saliva, he lifted his head back up to kiss him. 

Groaning into that hot, honeyed sweetness, his free hand snacked around to rub down against the other’s clothed rear. The stiff material didn’t yield much, but with the right amount of force he could brush up and down the cleft of his ass, teasing between both mound of flesh. His partner whined into the kiss, rutting against him impatiently. 

Oh the irony, outside of closed doors, it was the opposite. But here, in only their shared company, it was hard not to tease the body pressed up against his until he was a shivering, teary-eyed and panting mess. Until all he could do was moan and wail his name on those kiss-swollen lips, pleading and whining for him to just get on with it.

The body pressed up against him murmured something, words sharp and bitting.

“What was that?” He asked, smirking.

“…Get on with!” The brunette hissed. “damnit, I’m pretty sure my sword would be a- gy-gyaa!”

Tuning out his pushy partner in favor of, slipping his hand down the of the other’s pants, worming his fingers through the soft cloth of the boxer to tease his partner’s rear. His partner buried his head in his shoulder, panting and gasping as his tingers squeezed one sensitive mound. It as always like this; when the brunette started getting bratty and impatient, just derail him and he shut up. It was rather easy to do.

Maybe he should feel a bit bad about teasing the other, he’d clearly wound the brunette up, but it was so fun teasing him. He wanted to savor it, ‘cause they didn’t do this often. Licking the shell of the other’s ear, feeling him shudder against his body.  
“Please, Ryuji, I can’t take much more!” His partner sobbed. Gloved fingers glided uselessly up and down the expanse of his back.

The brunette began rutting against him, whining and begging for friction as fingers teased his hole through his underpants. Breathy gasps ghosted against his neck. Alright, he’d had his fun, even he was growing eager to turn those moans into screams.

Dropping his partner onto the ground, legs weakened by pleasure giving out instantly. He settled himself between trebling thighs and made quick work of the offending fly, button and zipper snapping open with a few quick movements. Discreetly tracing the outline of the other’s bulge, his grinned wolfishly, and dragged those white slacks down.

“F-finally!” Came a breathy retort.

Yanking his own zipper down, he let out a groan, cock throbbing as it bounced free from the tight confines of his outfit. Dman, he hadn’t noticed how hard he’d become. Kissing that knowing smirk off the other’s face, he grabbed the other’s weeping cock none too gently, flicking the head with a thumb as the coarse material of his gloves slid against the sensitive, blood-filled organ.

The brunette beneath him keened, throwing his head back, bucking against his glove. Smirking, he gave the shaft a few sharp tugs before letting go. Yanking a glove off, he hurriedly reached into a suit pocket, rummaging around a few different ones, before pulling out what he was looking for. He watched the slight twitch of his partner’s adam apple as he tore the plastic package open with his teeth.

The opaque gell was cool against his fingers as he worked it around each digit thoroughly. Teasing the familiar pink hole, he prodded at the rim of muscle with the tip of an index finger. Shoving the digit all the way in, the body beneath him shuddering and crying out, he felt the familiar warmth of the other’s inner body. Fingertip brushing against the spongy flesh, he slowly slid in another, watching his partner thrash about as he slowly, teasingly worked to thoroughly stretch the ring of muscles open and loose.

Two quickly became three, and soon enough he felt comfortable enough to continue. He had no problem getting the other off with fingers alone, then doing him again post-orgasm, but the brunette got snappy when he did that. Pulling his fingers free of that wet heat, he squeezed the last dregs of the get onto his hands and worked it onto the flesh of his own stiff cock. Wide eyes watched him owlishly as he coated his length before sliding on top of the flushed body waiting eagerly beneath him.

His partner mewled as he slid his cock into the other’s tight heat. No matter how many times they did this, it was always dizzying how tight and hot the brunette became when he sheathed himself. Digging his fingers into the other’s pale hips, he grunted and began moving.

The first few thrusts were shallow, more an attempt to open his partner up further as those soft, spongy walls clamped down on his shaft. Panting, he started biting his partner’s shoulders again, teeth working to paint every inch of flesh red and black-blue. The body of his partner shuddering and trembling beneath him, he didn’t bother to go slow, not with how worked up they both were. The moment he could, he thrust into the other with reckless abandon, fingers leaving bruises that would later be covered up, unseen by the world.

In, out, in, out. Every time he tried to pull back out, the other’s body greedily ate his cock back up. The gell squelched under the friction of flesh on flesh, flesh smacking against flesh as their bodies rocked against each other. The brunette kept a death grip on his shoulders, fingers clawing at the material of his clothes. His back would likely have been clawed raw if he’d undressed.

Pulling out, he twisted the body beneath him to lay on his stomach. The new position let him thrust in even deeper, pinning the other’s cock beneath his own body weight. He bit more love bites into his shoulders and just below the nape of his neck, the very edge of there they would be hidden by a shirt.

Nuzzling the tender flesh of the other’s nap, his partner came with a strangled sob, white painting the ground and his stomach. Not slowing down, he continued to thrust into the other’s body, going as hard and fast as he could. Heat coiled in his stomach, the nerves buzzing under the pressure. A few more unforgiving thrusts and he was reaching the limit.

Pistoning one final time into that addicting head, he bit down on the other’s nap as he came, painting his partner’s insides with scalding white.

“Didn’t I ask you not to bite my neck?” Crow growled, rubbing the sore spot on his nap.

Skull shrugged. “Hey, I tried. Lest I chose a pretty hidden spot.”

He shot the other a dirty look, rubbing cum and sweat from his body before it could dry into an icky crust. One of these days he was privy to strangling the other post-coitus, this wasn't the first time the blond had given him an obvious kicky in the past.  
“Hidden my ass, anything not covered by my clothes it at risk of being seen. You thieves have sharp eyes, and so do the police.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Skull scoffed. “At least it was only one bite.”

Crow placed a hand on one shoulder and hissed. Skull had a point, the blond had bitten his shoulders nearly entirely black and blue, leaving the once pale skin angry shades of red and bruise blue-black. But except for that one spot on the back of his neck, that was going to be covered by his hair most of the time anyway, his neck was clear.

“We don’t need to join up with the others just yet, you up for another go?”

Tossing the soiled handkerchief at the blond, Crow stood up, and immediately regretted doing so. He’d forgotten the other always fucked him so hard.

“No, it’s already hard enough to walk with you jackhammering my insides once.” He shut down dryly.

His legs and lower body held up long enough for him to get his pants back on. With a pained sigh, Crow dropped back to his knees. It was going to take the rest of their time in the casino just to walk semi-normally again. Why did he agree to this again? [Because you were frustrated and he’s hot?] Loki answered snarkily.

“Uhh, not now,” He muttered.

Skull snickered.

“You, shut up!” He snapped. “unless you managed to snag a hot compress with that relaxe gell, I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

“Yessir!” Skull chuckled, complete with a mock salute.

This was going to be a long, long night, wasn’t it?


End file.
